


The Sense of Touch is What Hurts So Much

by charcolor



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Dot bangs her toe on the bed.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	The Sense of Touch is What Hurts So Much

The Warners were a rather unpredictable trio, and that manifested in many ways. For example, they didn't always sleep in a bunk bed, and when they did, they always slept on different bunks without taking turns.

Of course, if you asked them, they'd tell you that they definitely take turns deciding who gets the top bunk and who gets the bottom bunk. They just wouldn't be consistent as to whose turn it actually was.

And Dot was certain that it was _her_ turn to get the top bunk and _Wakko's_ turn to get the bottom bunk, but her brothers both insisted it was the other way around. And Dot _knew_ she could totally win in a fight with Wakko to get the top bunk, but Yakko told her that she'd have to get through him too because it was _definitely_ not Dot's turn to get the top bunk (even though it _definitely_ was), and Yakko was much bigger and stronger than her, so Dot had to concede defeat and use the bottom bunk.

"If anything," Dot said, "this just proves that girls have it so much rougher. Can you believe some people think I _chose_ to be a girl?"

Her brothers didn't answer, because they were already asleep, and Dot knew this, but they always had to make sure they thought aloud in case anyone was watching through the windows. (Don't worry about if their water tower has windows. It totally does. Let's move on.)

As if things couldn't get any worse, Dot quickly realized that she hadn't remembered to use the ladies' room (which was technically also a men's room, but Dot didn't like to think too much about the fact that she and her brothers used the same toilet) before bedtime, and now she needed to go, right when she'd gotten comfortable. She crossed her legs tightly when she realized this, and muttered "my turmoil never ends" before flinging herself out of bed and toward the bathroom.

After finally being relieved of her suffering, Dot hurried back to bed so that she could make up for every second of lost beauty sleep. Any wise philosopher will tell you the most basic rule of not rushing into things, but those guys were all fake deep and full of bogus, so Dot wasn't thinking about any of that until she made her mistake.

She immediately realized what she'd done from the pulsing pain shooting up her leg, and by instinct, she'd be screaming every cuss word in the book if she was allowed to say cuss words, so instead what came out was a shrill stream of angry gibberish and bleep sounds. Of course, that woke up both her brothers, and Yakko turned on the closest lamp and leaped down to her side, while Wakko opted for basically falling off the top bunk and landing on the floor.

"Hey, sister sibling, you know you're not allowed to say censored profanity like that." Yakko put a hand on Dot's shoulder. "What's up?"

"My toe!" Dot cried, clutching her foot. She didn't want to hop around on her good foot like a fool, so she sat down on the floor to clutch it.

Wakko looked up at the ceiling. "Really? I don't see it up there."

Dot ignored his dumb joke and elaborated. "I stubbed my toe on the bed! Really hard! It hurts!" 

Her foot was already bruising, and though people might not notice through the white fur, it was clearly visible to the Warners because they were so used to seeing their own feet, and it was, in Dot's personal opinion, disgusting.

Yakko seemed to agree with it, because he made a grossed-out noise after looking at it for two seconds. "Uhhh, alright, we've probably got some ointment in the bathroom or something."

"Wait!" Wakko's hat bounced up from his eagerness as he pulled out his gag bag from somewhere and started rummaging through it. "I've definitely got something like that in here somewhere!"

"Ointment?" Yakko raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Eh, I've heard weirder."

"What kinda ointment do you put on a stubbed toe?" Wakko asked, briefly glancing up at his brother. 

"I dunno," Yakko admitted, crossing his arms. "I'd look it up, but I'm pretty sure the internet is cut out."

"Don't you have a first aid kit?" Dot asked. "There's probably something in there that could help my foot stop trying to kill me."

"Oh!" Wakko's face lit up as he yanked on something in the gag bag. "Yeah, right here, just gotta..."

With enough effort, the first aid kit was pulled out of the bag. It was a really big first aid kit, about twice the size of Wakko, because they all had a habit of causing really big injuries. There were also usually a bunch of lollipops inside for when they were really into playing doctor, but they (mostly Wakko) had eaten them all at this point.

There were also doctor coats and head mirrors, which Yakko and Wakko immediately donned so that they could be proper doctors to Dot.

"Let's see..." Wakko gently lifted Dot's injured foot, although of course, it still made Dot cringe in pain. "My diagnosis...? She stubbed her toe."

"Brilliant diagnosis, Doctor Wakko," Yakko praised, rummaging through the first aid kit, first for a stethoscope to complete his look, then for some sort of pain relief ointment. "It's probably not broken, just wait 'til morning and it'll probably feel a lot better. Do we need ice?"

Wakko pulled out an ice pack and placed it against Dot's bruised toe. "Doesn't hurt."

"I-it hurts a-a _lot,_ actually!" Dot corrected him, her teeth chattering from the cold of the ice spreading through her. "B-but the ice m-makes it feel a-a lot better."

Yakko pulled on surgical gloves and squeezed some pain relief ointment on his finger. "Okay, little lady, just sit tight during the procedure, okay?"

He dabbed the ointment onto the bruise. By now, the pain was almost totally numb thanks to the ice, but in exchange, Dot was very cold.

"Well, doc?" Wakko asked, twiddling his fingers together as he stared up at Yakko with tightened eyebrows.

"The surgery was a success!" Yakko confirmed.

Wakko pumped his fists. "Faboo! You saved her life, doc!"

"Not yet," Yakko reminded him. "We need to dress the wound." He yoinked a roll of gauze bandages from the first aid kit and rapidly wrapped it around Dot's foot. "Ta-da!"

"Oh, I've been saved!" Dot clasped her hands together, and would have made a jump for joy if it wasn't for her heavily bandaged foot. "Oh, my life flashed before my eyes, but you saved me from my demise!"

"Aw, it's nothing," Wakko said, rubbing his neck.

"Don't sweat it, Dot." Yakko pulled off his doctor outfit and stuffed it in the kit, with Wakko following suit and shoving the first aid kit back into his gag bag. Yakko then took Dot's hand to help her up and turn the lamp off. "Like I said, you'll be all better tomorrow. Let's get some shut-eye, huh?"

"Can I get the top bunk now?" Dot asked, putting up her best cutesy puppy-dog eyes face.

"No can do, sister sibling." Yakko was already climbing into the middle bunk. "I can't see your puppy-dog eyes in the dark."

"Besides," Wakko added, climbing up to the top bunk, "you don't know if I've already wet the bed or not."

 _"Eww!"_ Dot cringed before reluctantly pulling herself, much more carefully this time, back into bed. "You're bluffing!"

"Maybe."

In any case, it was a lot easier for Dot to sleep after having been cared for by her big brothers. Maybe tomorrow she would finally sleep on the top bunk, because it was definitely her turn, and it would be easier for everyone to realize that now that she had an injured foot that needed elevation.

At least, that's how she thought it worked. It was too late to ask her brothers because they weren't playing doctor anymore. For now, Dot would just get her beauty sleep. The Warners had all the time in the world, so there was no point rushing for answers to any of that.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to end stories.........f


End file.
